LINDA TANNER
Secrets -Some people even think she is ChArles.This is how her unmAsking will look like: -There are rumors that she suffers (or enjoys) BDSM. -She might have written Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy under a fake name. -She is said to have a very singular taste. -She stole a lollipop when she was 6 and she didn't regret it. -She lost her virginity when she was 40 years old. (some say she was never innocent) -Her family is bilingual and she knows Spanish. -She found a huge connection in 6x08 between "linda"(spanish word for beautiful) and "linda"(her name). -She is bilingual (meaning that she enjoy more than one "linguA") -Her IQ can't be measured by any test or tool -She arrested Alison DiLaurentis (for the murder of Mona Vanderwaal) because she has blonde hair -Apparently, she never heard of a wig, hair color or any other hair supplements/products -She is rumoured to be the new judge on the Bulgarian version of X Factor -Her favorite song is "Hit Me Baby One More Time" by Britney Spears -Her least favorite song is G.F.Handel's Sarabande -She claims her favorite movies are "Police Academy", "American Pie" and "Big Momma's House 2" (she prefers the sequel, live with it) -Her least favorite movies are noir films -Her favorite TV show is a telenovela "Los Ricos Tambien Lloran" (she watched it without subs cause ella habla Español) - She ships Emison and Haleb. - She is jealous of Spoby. - She has a secret relationship with Holbrook's father. Other useful info *She is the main character on the show "Pretty Little Liars" and its spin off "LindA" -She made the most awesome appearance in episode 6x08 where she acted like she knows everything, meaning that she was (pretended to be) brilliant even though she was totally screwed up -She was nominated for a TCA 10 times and won 11 of them (why? because she can? Quotes "You are under arrest for the murder of Mona...(eyes out) Vanderwaal! Turn around." (to Alison; PLL 5x14) " Those are some big ifs." (to Veronica Hastings; PLL 5x25) "Caleb, are you sure about this?" (to Caleb; PLL 5x25) "Good night Mr. Montgomery." (to Byron; PLL 5x11) "I like that game because you'll never know who's gonna be the duck and who's gonna be the goose" (to girls when they're talking about hide and seek;PLL spoof 10) "Kind of an odd time to be having lunch,don't you think?" (to girls at 12 PM about;PLL spoof 10) "Eat your broccoli" (to Hanna;PLL spoof 10) "You prefer chocolate ice cream" (to Alison;PLL spoof 11) You just admitted to a federal crime. (to Caleb; PLL 5x25) "You know, that kind of things." (to Alison; PLL 5x06) "I find you very intriguing Alison." (to Alison; PLL 6x08) "This is the last place I'd wait to find you and yet here. you. are. Exactly where you're not SUPPOSED TO be!" (to Alison; PLL 6x08) Worshiping of Lieutenant Tanner If you feel respect, admiration and sympathy towards Linda Tanner (THE QUEEN), you are a Tanner worshiper. NOW become one officially: (In order to get the Tanner certificate, you need to comment and let us know that you want to be an official Tanner worshiper.) The List Of Worshipers User:MyPuppets User:PLLBelgium User:PokeFanClaire User:Little Boy Liar User:Pll investigates Tanner : Made up quotes Toby: I really like working with you, Lieutenant Tanner! Tanner: If you like it, put a ring on it! Toby: (gives her a wtf look) I didn't get that! Tanner: (winks at him) ------------------------------------------------- Byron: Let's get this over with. Tanner: Baby, don't lie. Byron: What? Tanner: I know you wanna be bluffin with my muffin upstairs in Aria's room, on her bed, with pigtunia watching Byron: Geez NO! *Byron starts crying and calls Mike for help* Tanner: Ok, we'll do a threesome. - Tanner: Gimme some sugar! (to Aria Montgomery) - Tanner: Charles DiLaurentis, you are under arrest for the murder of Mona... (eyes out) Vanderwaal. Turn around." ____________________________ Ezra: I'm sorry, but how do you plan to catch Charles? Tanner: I am ChArles! (Ezra is terrified) Ezra: What?! Oh my God, no, Linda, I don't blow it! Tanner; Then BLOW my whistle, baby, whistle, baby! Ezra: What?! NOOO! Tanner: C'mon, just put your lips together and you come real close! (Ezra faints, Tanner is still humming the song) Tanner: Man down but the melody lingers on! ____________________________ Tanner : Jason, it's ok. We got your sister now. Jason : I really thought you were a good cop, Tanner! Why did you do that to my sister?! *Tanner laughs* Tanner : Oh honey, you didn't even know me when you knew me. *Jason gasps* Jason : Oh my god, Alison said that too! Tanner : How do you know that, Jason? Jason : Because I am Alison DiLaurentis! Tanner : Yeah, and I am Pocahontas *eye roll* Tanner : Jason DiLaurentis , you are under arrest for stealing the identity of Alison... DiLaurentis. Turn around. _________________ Ella: This isn't safe, I can't take this anymore! Tanner: We're moving towards a RESOLUTION, Mrs Montgomery. Ella: You've been moving towards a resolution for years! And still nothing! Tanner: Now, Mrs Montgomery, seasons 3-6A took place over the same school year and 3x24-5x12 happened in the same month so I think that we've done pretty good considering the amount of bodies that surfaced during the course of the last two Weeks! Ella: Zack, Austria, my whole life was a lie! Tanner: Oh, Mrs Montgomery, I bet that you enjoyed those 12 hours you spent in Austria! Ella: Oh, my God! We met, got engaged and separated in 3 days. crying *TANNER SMIRKS* Tanner: Timeline is a bitch! ----------------------------------------- (At police station) Tanner: Here you are! Charlotte: Yes,I'm A/Charles/Charlotte/Cece/Freddie/Him/Her/It/Bitch remember? Tanner: I know that,don't worry. I'm still trying to find who killed Mona Vanderwaal. Charlotte: What?! Tanner: While I wait can I suck your..? mlmlmlmlml Charlotte: I'M A FEMALE NOW! Tanner: You have always the penis under your pants!! (eyes out) More backstory and facts (upgrading all the time) Taglines: "Before she joined Rosewood PD, she was a cop.Before she was a cop, she was a decent human being.But all the time she was bilingual." She is said to have a military background. Judge yourself: